The present disclosure relates to pressure safety systems and apparatus for use with portable and fixed sources of pressurized ionizable gas. The present disclosure also relates to gas-enhanced surgical instruments that incorporate the pressure safety systems and apparatus for use in open, laparoscopic or endoscopic procedures.